The Other Child
by GreekPrincess143
Summary: Before their death, the Potters adopt Rose Emilie Blackwood. She and Harry are sent to live with the Dursleys, but Dumbledore, being the manipulative old coot he is, does something terrible. Will Rose ever discover his sins? Featuring Nice!Petunia, Possessive!Nice!Dudley, Evil!Vernon, and Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Introducing The Newest Potter Child

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I getting paid for this. This is a fanfiction, meaning I only own the plot and anything you don't recognize, including OCs.**

**_OVERALL PLOT:_**

**_After Harry was born, James and Lily Potter learned that due to complications with the birth, Lily would not be able to have any more children. Determined to give Harry siblings, the Potters adopted a little half-blood girl, just a few months older than Harry._**

**_Rose Emilie Blackwood was the only surviving member of a wizarding family who had been killed in a Death Eater raid. The Potters took Rose in and raised her as their own daughter until the fateful Halloween in Godric's Hollow._**

**_Both Rose and Harry are sent to live with the Dursleys, but Dumbledore binds Rose's magic for his own nefarious purposes._**

**_Will Rose ever get her magic back? How will she affect the Dursley family? Read to find out._**

**_Featuring nicer Dursleys and manipulative Dumbledore_**

CHAPTER ONE:

On the eve of July 31st of the year 1980, Lily Potter held her newborn son and wept. Although she had gained a healthy baby boy, she lost the ability to have any more children, due to complications with the birth. She would not be able to give Harry siblings or James any more children. She wept for all the children she would never have. Her green eyes swam with tears, and tendrils of her red hair were plastered to her face.

James Potter sat by his inconsolable wife's bedside, his mind awhirl. While they could have no more children by blood, they could still adopt. Harry would not be raised as an only child if he could help it. James promised himself silently that he would not stop until another child had joined the Potter household. Little did he know, he would get the opportunity in a few short months.

On the morning of April 17th, when Harry Potter was just under 9 months old, Lily Potter woke up alone, with only a short note on the pillow to explain her husband's unexpected absence.

_Darling,_

_I've gone to the Ministry to deal with some urgent business, couldn't be helped. Will return shortly._

_Love James_

Shaking her head at her husband's odd note, she busied herself with getting Harry his breakfast. Cooing sweetly to her cherished son, she spooned porridge into Harry's mouth while she read the Daily Prophet. The headline on the front page screamed out "DEATH EATERS ATTACK BLACKWOOD FAMILY!" Lily vaguely remembered Elizabeth Blackwood from school. The pureblood girl had been a year older and had the most magnificent golden curls. She had married a muggle and been disowned by her father, a pure-blood supremacist. After her father died, her mother had welcomed Elizabeth and her husband back with open arms. Lily remembered hearing about their new baby, a girl if she remembered rightly.

Lily scanned the article's contents anxiously. Her stomach churned at the contents. The entire family was dead. Lady Blackwood and Elizabeth had been killed outright, but her husband, a defenseless muggle, had been tortured mercilessly until he died. The paper did not mention their daughter, but Lily supposed the child was also dead. Death Eaters had no mercy on anyone, little alone the half-blood child of a blood traitor and a muggle. Lily shuddered. The little girl was only a few month older than Harry. If they hadn't spared her, they wouldn't spare her baby either. Lily ran her hand through Harry's unruly hair, reassuring herself that he was safe. James wouldn't allow anyone to hurt their family.

A loud CRACK woke her from her morbid thoughts. James was home, and they were safe. No one would find them here in Godric's Hollow. They were hidden by the Fidelius Charm, and Peter would keep their secret until the very end.

"Lily, darling, where are you?" James called out.

"In the kitchen, James," Lily replied, still focusing on feeding Harry, who was playfully spitting his meal out and giggling at his mother's attempts.

James walked into the kitchen and stood behind Lily. She felt his lips brush against the top of her head, but she didn't turn.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning, James. Have a nice morning?" Lily asked, not bothering to turn away from Harry.

"Delightfully so," James exclaimed. "I have a surprise for you!"

Wiping Harry's face clean, she turned. "Oh? And what would that be?"

James grinned mischievously. In his arms, he cradled a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Ta-da! May I present the newest member of the Potter family!"

Lily's emerald eyes went wide. "A baby, James? That's your surprise?"

He grinned at her shocked expression. "Yes, darling. I signed the papers this morning. This little lady is now our daughter. Isn't that grand?"

"What happened to her parents?" Lily asked, taking Rose out of James' grasp.

James looked sad. "Death Eaters. She's the last surviving member of the Blackwood family."

Lily gasped. "This is Elizabeth Blackwood's daughter? I remember her from when we were at school. She married a muggle and her father refused to speak to her again."

"The very same. This is Rose Emilie Blackwood," James confirmed. "She just turned one on the 12th."

Lily gazed down at the little girl in her arms. She had inherited her mother's brilliant blue eyes, but instead of Elizabeth's golden locks, Rose had black hair. Rose gurgled happily, unaware of what was happening. Lily smiled tenderly before looking up at James.

"Can we keep her?"


	2. A New Home

**_CHAPTER 2:_**

Petunia Dursley liked to think of herself as a woman who could handle almost everything. After all, she had managed to survive an entire childhood with her freak of a sister and she had turned out fine. She was still normal, even if Lily wasn't. But her normal lifestyle was shattered on two days after Halloween 1981.

As Petunia was by nature a very tidy and organized woman, she had a routine every morning. She followed this routine every morning without fail. November 2nd, 1981, was no different. She fed Dudley and then walked down the stairs wrapped in her pink dressing grown and wearing her fuzzy pink slippers, her hair in rollers. She drank her coffee and then put out the milk bottles so the milkman could take them. But this morning was different.

She opened the door that morning to see two infants sleeping in a basket on her doorstep. She screamed for her husband.

"VERNON!"

Vernon Dursley came charging down the hallway, his face a brilliant shade of red. He was an hugely obese man and his short sprint had left him panting for breath. His mustache quivered under his nose and his eyes darted about, searching for something he could blame for his wife's distress.

"Petunia! What's wrong, darling?" he managed to say between gasps.

All Petunia could do was point a trembling finger at the two children sleeping peacefully on the doorstep. A letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dusley was clenched in the fist of a little boy with a curiously shaped cut on his forehead. Vernon's face turned an even darker shade of red as he sputtered in disbelief.

"My sister's children...they have to be," Petunia murmured, almost to herself, before addressing her still shocked husband. "Vernon, these are my sister's children."

"Are you sure?" Vernon asked weakly, praying she was wrong.

Petunia plucked a letter out of the basket and scanned the contents. She gasped in horror.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_It is my unhappy duty to inform you that as of October 31th, Lily and James Potter were killed in a Death Eater raid. I would like to offer you my sincerest condolences for your loss.  
However, there is a silver lining. Lily and James were succeeded by their children, and you are now the only living guardians of Harry Potter (born August 31st 1980) and Rose Emilie Blackwood (born April 12th 1980). It was Lily's wish that in the event that her or her husband were not able to care for their children, you would consent to take them in. Please honor your sister's wishes and care for her children like you would your own. A deposit will be made to your account at the earliest convenience._

_I must stress that it is _**_vital_**_ that your nephew lives with you. Due to his mother's sacrifice, he can only be truly protected by living in the hgouse of someone who shares his mother's blood. As you are his only surviving relative, you _**_must_**_ allow him to live in your house. If you do not, he will be slaughtered by those who wish him harm and the Dark will prevail. This will also affect your family if you allow him to come to harm, as the Dark wishes to eradicate the non-magical population, including your family._

**_Keep them safe._**

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

"Lily's dead. Oh god, Vernon, my sister's dead," Petunia choked out, clutching his arm in horror.

In alarm, Vernon watched as his wife's face turned pale. She looked like she was in shock. He guided her to the living room, where she collapsed numbly on the couch, the letter crumpled in her hands. Unsure of what to do, Vernon returned to the front door and glared at the unwelcome additions to the family. Muttering darkly under his breath, he scooped up the basket and carried it back in to the house, slamming the door shut. The sudden noise startled one of the children into consciousness. Sleepy blue eyes blinked innocently at him from under dark eyelashes. The child gurgled happily and one small fist grabbed at him. It was the little girl, Rose.

A shrill cry from upstairs jolted Vernon back to reality; Dudley was awake. Vernon dashed upstairs to the nursery, where a chubby blond toddler wailed, his tiny fists flailing. Dudley's tears stopped as soon as his father entered the room.

"Daddy," Dudley said happily. "Daddy!"

In frustration, Vernon deposited the two new members of the family in Dudley's crib and rushed out of the room, Petunia's distress clearly more important to him. The children would be fine for the moment. He would always regret his lack of judgement in that crucial moment.

Harry remained asleep for all this, but Rose was wide awake and looking around. Dudley stared at the stranger. She stared right back.

"I is Dudwey, who are you?" Dudley asked, his name too difficult for him to say.

"I is...Rose," she said, making an obvious effort to say her name right.

"Hi, Wose!" Dudley smiled innocently.

Rose smiled back, before it faltered. "Where's my mummy? I want mummy!"

Dudley looked around the room. "I dunno where your mummy is."

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "I want mummy!"

Dudley grabbed her hand. "Rose no be sad. Rose play with me!"

Rose giggled and joined her new friend in playing, her fears gone for the moment. Harry slept on, unaware of his surroundings. Below the innocent children, Petunia mourned her sister and Vernon cursed wizards everywhere.

This marked the new life of Rose Emilie Blackwood, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley. Three children thrown together by tragedy, but bound by friendship. Together they would change the fate of the wizarding world.

**_A.N._**

**_Well, that was eventful. The Dursley family gains two members and Dudley makes a friend._**

**_Maybe Petunia was a little OOC, but Lily was her sister. It would affect her, no matter how much she resented Lily. I think she would have mourned her sister's death, even if it was only a little bit. The next chapter, she'll be back to her normal self._**


	3. First Magic

**_Warning: mentions of child abuse_**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The Dursleys reluctantly took the Potter children into their home. Vernon was very put out by all of the recent events and grumbled under his breath every time he had to deal with either of the two newcomers. Petunia, in the other hand, did not mind as much as her husband. Although she dislike her sister's son with a passion for his resemblance to his parents and freakishness, she was find of Rose. After all, Rose was not related to her sister at all, and therefore was not tainted by magic. It was pleasant for Petunia to have a little girl in the house, like she had always wanted.

But it was Dudley who was the most please about his new family members. He grew very attached to Rose in the first few weeks and rarely let her out of his sight. Every time she cried, he was always there to comfort her and cheer her up. He even shared his toys with her, something that he never did for anyone else. He loved Rose.

The same could not be said about Dudley's relationship with Harry. Dudley was not fond of Harry at all. Rose was fond of Harry, often clinging to him when she was scared or homesick, and Dudley was very jealous. A jealous Dudley was an angry Dudley, and Dudley often tried to make Harry cry. He never succeeded. Harry never cried, not once. Instead he would clutch Rose's hand and refuse to let go.

The three children had a strange relationship. It all centered around Rose. The boys adored her. To her credit, Rose adored them as well. They could often be found curled up together during nap time, something Petunia hid from her husband. It would do the children no favors if Vernon thought Dudley was being infected with freakishness.

But by the time Harry turned five, their friendship changed forever. Petunia took Dudley, Rose, and Harry to the park, so they could play on the merry-go-round. As they spun, Rose squealed happily. Dudley grew dizzy and he dragged Rose onto the see-saw. Harry remained on the merry-go-round. As it slowed down, Harry frowned in concentration and the merry-go-round started speeding up. As Petunia watched in horror, it went faster than it should have ever been able to go until it stopped with a jolt. Harry hopped off and stumbled, giggling dizzily. Petunia narrowed her eyes at her nephew. He was a freak, just like Lily and his father. He would not be going anywhere near her precious Dudley in the future.

Petunia dragged the children home, ignoring their protests. Vernon had to be informed. He would know what to do. They obviously couldn't keep Harry in the spare bedroom with Rose; he might infect her too. Then she would infect Dudley and that could never be allowed to happen. Vernon would put an end to this nonsense, Petunia decided.

She was right. Vernon did put a stop to it. Harry was banished to the cupboard under the stairs and Dudley was forbidden from seeing him. Rose still did her best to play with her brother, even though Dudley monopolized most of her time.

By the time Harry was six, Vernon had lost all his patience regarding his nephew's 'freakish behavior', as he dubbed it. Harry was required to do chores and he was punished if he did not complete them to his uncle's standards. No child of six could realistically meet Vernon's standards, and so Harry was punished. Vernon doled out punches and raps on the knuckles and took away meals. As a result, Harry was bruised and skinny. Rose did her best to help Harry by giving him food, but her portions were not enough for two growing children. As a result, Rose and Harry became thinner and thinner as Dudley grew fatter and fatter. Dudley did share his food with Rose, but his mother watched him like a hawk and he could only rarely sneak her anything.

The first few years passed by without any major incidents. Harry occasionally had bruises hidden by his shirt and he was far too small for his age, but he was not truly beaten until one fateful day that changed the Dursley residence forever.

**_AN_**

**_Yes, that's a cliffie. Never fear, I'm writing it now. Also I redid chapters one and two to make them better. Check the new versions out or it won't make any sense. Well, it might...but not later in the story._**


End file.
